Scooby Doo's Nightmare On Elm street adventure
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Sasha was kiddnapped by Freddt Kruger and it's up to Scooby and his friends along with the hex girls to save her will they stop this nightmare and save Sasha?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo any new characters are belong to me.**

A nice brand new day has came to where Bella was on her way to school but on her way she always waited for her friend Sasha.

When Bella got to Sasha's house she waited but Sasha did not show up so she lefted to school.

At school

In the school at lunch time Bella was writing stories online until Victor came in.

"hi Bella, nice to see you" said Victor "hi, Victor" said Bella then Victor saw that Sasha was not in the room "where's Sasha?" asked Victor the teacher then said "Sasha moved to a new school, but we are not sure about what is happening".

"why would Sasha moved to a new school?, why would she do that?, I fought she loved it here?" asked Victor "Victor we are not sure but we are waiting to hear from her mom," said the teacher.

"OK I see, Bella do you want to walk with me on the way home?" asked Victor "sure" said Bella.

After school at Bella's house

I can't bealive it, why would Sasha moved to a new school?" asked Victor "well, I have a idea" said Bella "you do?" asked Victor "let's ask Scooby and his friends what they would do" said Bella.

"great plan I'll get the magic Vampire tooth" said Victor as he got it.

In the Scooby Doo world.

Victor and Bella looked around for their friends until they saw them with the hex girls.

"hi Victor, hi Bella, what is wrong?" asked Thorn "where is Sasha?" asked Luna.

"Sasha, moved to a new school we heard" said Victor "why would she do that?," asked Fred "we, have no idea" said Bella "I know let's ask my dad he may know" said Thorn.

At 's house

"so, you said that Sasha moved away?, well, I know who may kidnapped her Freddy Kruger" said Thorn's dad "who is Freddy Kruger?" asked Victor "oh, he is a bad villan he has sharp knife fingers in his glove" said Thorn's dad.

"well, we must get Sasha. And bring her back" said Luna.

"I agree" said Dusk as she and her friends got sent to Nightmare On Elm street land.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella, Victor and their friends are in Nightmare on Elm street the street was quite so they book a hotel called Hotel Translyvania.

In Hotel Transylvania

"now Sasha should be here some where" said Thorn as she looked in their room "I have no idea maybe we should sleep and then we will find Sasha in the morning" said Bella and the others agreed.

In Thorn's dream at night

Thorn was sleeping until their was a door opening Thorn shocked awake "who's there?" asked Thorn but their was no one their Thorn got out of bed and looked around to see her mirror showing her large stomach.

"ok Shaggy good joke" said Thorn but she heard Scooby barking "Scooby here boy come to Sally" said Thorn but Scooby was no where in sight Thorn went down stairs "Scooby? Shaggy are you in here?" asked Thorn as she looked around the livingroom "ok this is creepy" said Thorn.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" asked Thorn looking around until the bathroom door was open "Fred? are you in there it's me Thorn are you ok?" asked Thorn but Fred was not in their "ok Velma? Daphne?" asked Thorn as she slowly walked in the bathroom it was big.

"hello? Luna? Dusk? Bella? Victor? what's going on?" asked Thorn as her vocie ecohed in the room then Thorn then saw something in the shower "Shaggy? are you in their? is something wrong?" asked Thorn as she looked in the shower but nothing was their.

"ok gang this is not funny so please come out" said Thorn until she saw blood on the floor "oh my god" said Thorn

In the real world

Thorn shocked wake she was scared a little she saw that the gang was still their.

Then Daphne woke up "Sally what's wrong? are you ok?" asked Daphne "I'm sorry I had a gain wight dream and do I look fat Daphne?" asked Thorn

"no you're at the right wight" said Daphne "oh good it was only a bad dream I had" said Thorn "oh tell me about it no one is going to make fun you I think you are perfect the way you are" said Daphne as she huged her best friend "thanks I knew someone will stick up for me" said Thorn.

"ok I woke up everyone was gone I saw that I gained wight and when I was in the bathroom blood was coming out of me" said Thorn "it's ok bad dream like it is not real was Freddy Kruger in it?" asked Daphne "no I did not see him" said Thorn.

The next morning

The gang were busy looking for Sasha

"I wonder why did our friend moved?" asked Thorn "Sally we have no clue" said Velma "ok gang we will have to look for Sasha when ever we can" said Fred "yeah and watch out for Freddy Kruger" said Dusk.

At night in 2am

The gang were sleeping until the lights came on then off.

Bella was in the bathroom Victor saw the lights went on and then off "Bella" said Victor "yes Victor I just came out from the bathroom" said Bella "I saw the lights went on and then off I wonder if that was the gang or the hex girls" said Victor.

In Thorn's room

Thorn was sleeping with her Ipod touch on and recording Victor and Bella came in Thorn's room.

"why is Thorn's Ipod camera on?" asked Victor "that's strange most of the time Thorn has it off we better check on our other friends" said Bella until on camera a girl that looked like Sasha was tooken by Freddy Kruger it was Sasha.

Bella and Victor ran to Thorn's room "Bella did Thorn screamed in her sleep?" asked Victor "it didn't heard like Thorn was Sasha might have because I know that sound" said Bella "well in the afternoon we better talk to Thorn" said Victor.

At the afternoon

"Thorn you had your Ipod on over night and it was still recording and we heard a scream was that you?" asked Victor "no it wasn't me I was sleeping" said Thorn "well me and Bella were watching it this morning and we saw Sasha screamed and we saw Freddy Kruger" said Victor "oh you saw him I didn't hear anthing" said Thorn "well I'll talk to Bella and you talk to Bella about this" said Victor.

end of chapter 2


End file.
